1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ink receptive particles for receiving ink, transferring on recording medium, and recording, for example, images or data. The invention also relates to the following which use such ink receptive particles: a marking materials system; an ink receiving method; a recording method; a recording apparatus; and an ink receptive particle storage cartridge.
2. Related Art
The ink jet recording method is known as one of the methods of recording image and data by using ink. The principle of the ink jet recording method is to record on paper, cloth, film or the like by ejecting liquid or melted solid ink from a nozzle, slit, porous film or the like. Ink ejecting methods include a charge control method of ejecting ink by making use of electrostatic attraction forces, drop on-demand method (pressure pulse method) of ejecting ink by making use of the oscillation pressure of piezo elements, thermal ink jet method of ejecting ink by making use of pressure caused by forming and growing foams by intense heat, and others, and images or data of extremely high definition can be recorded by these methods.
Among recording methods using ink, including this ink jet recording method, methods of first recording on an intermediate body and then transferring to a recording medium are proposed, in order to record at high image quality on various forms of recording medium such as permeable medium and impermeable medium.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-343808 discloses a method of recording while supplying plural types of powder mixture, such as polymers different in water absorbing property, water absorbing polymers different in size, and water absorbing polymers difference in degree of crosslinking, onto an intermediate body.
JP-A No. 2000-94654 discloses a method of recording while supplying solid particles (particles such as polysaccharide polymer, arginic acid, carrageenan) onto an intermediate body, for thickening the ink by contact with the ink.
JP-A No. 2003-57967 discloses a method of forming a hydrophobic resin particle layer on an intermediate body, holding ink (for example, slow dry type dye ink) in voids in the hydrophobic resin particle layer, and transferring the layer onto a recording medium.
JP-A No. 2002-370347 discloses a method of providing a void type ink absorbing layer coated with inorganic particles or hydrophilic polymer and the like by coating with a wet method, on an intermediate body (sheet), jetting dye ink, and transferring the layer onto a recording medium.
JP-A No. 2002-321443 discloses an ink jet intermediate transfer medium containing thermoplastic resin particles and non-thermoplastic particles, and having a porous ink absorbing layer formed by drying at a temperature not higher than MFT of the thermoplastic resin particles.